


Worth the Price

by Cross_Light



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fire God Liu Kang - Freeform, Headcanon, Mortal Kombat 11, Original Character Death(s), Other, Rituals, Sacrifice, Screw Destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Light/pseuds/Cross_Light
Summary: The best-laid plans of mice and men often go awry.





	Worth the Price

Cetrion and Kronika's manipulation had taken a toll on Karen. Desiring to die, if only to save the Realms from a far worse evil than what she encountered in the past, she was ready to sign away her power and her life to the Titan so that everyone would be safe. When Fire God Liu Kang came into the Keep, the Special Forces member was now clad in a blue and silver robe, ready to make the sacrifice. Liu Kang and Raiden's combined power was enough to stop Cetrion, an Elder Goddess.  
  
"Liu Kang..." Karen began with awe.  
  
"I have failed you," Cetrion told her Mother.  
  
"Dearest Cetrion, you have done admirably," Kronika praised, the Goddess getting to her feet. "Yet, there is one final service to perform."  
  
"Yes, Mother," she confirmed with hesitation. "I understand..."  
  
Karen was horrified when Cetrion offered up all of her power to Kronika, becoming a colorful sphere of light, which was assimilated into her body.  
  
"You will be exalted in the New Era, Cetrion," Kronika assured her.  
  
The Titan looked at Karen next.  
  
"Now, Karen, resume the ritual," she instructed.  
  
"Don't!" Liu Kang exclaimed. "What she has fed you are lies! She won't ensure your happiness if you sacrifice your life."  
  
Pulled in two different directions, she looked at both the God and the Titan while each made their case to Karen. Kronika wished to ensure order in the New Era, but to do so, she needed all of her capabilities. Karen held a portion of her abilities, but it was also connected to her life. Liu Kang wanted Karen to live, to find another way to save the Realms from disaster.  
  
The woman's hazel eyes slid shut, recalling Raiden's words.  
  
 _"There is always another way."_  
  
She opened her eyes.  
  
"Kronika. The Hourglass is maintained by your power, correct?" Karen questioned, staying as calm as she could.  
  
"Yes," the Keeper of Time confirmed.  
  
She removed the bracelets holding her power back on each wrist, her powers surging to their fullest. With a pained scream, that outpouring of power was transferred to the Hourglass instead of Kronika.  
  
 **"No!"** Kronika exclaimed. Her plans were thrown off course yet again.  
  
Liu Kang could hear Raiden screaming Karen's name in his mind.  
  
 _"By my ancestors, no!!"_  Liu Kang yelled out of pure terror.  
  
The former Special Forces member dropped to the floor, her energy completely spent. Or she would have had Liu Kang not caught her in time. The temporary God brought her close, finding that she was barely breathing.  
  
"Karen. What did you do?" he asked her with alarm.  
  
Her hand twitched in response and she opened her eyes halfway. They were glazed over from being on death's door.  
  
"I sacrificed my power...so that the Hourglass won't run...on her command," she explained as best as she could. "It's the first thing that came to my mind."  
  
Her body began phasing in and out.  
  
"No one needs a Titan...to determine fate..." she reasoned. "Our choices are ours...and ours alone..."  
  
She looked directly into Liu Kang's eyes. In them, she could see the God she loved since saving him.  
  
"Raiden. I'm sorry..." she said. "As much as...I believed in a happy life...with you..."

* * *

_Deep within the red-orange abyss that was Liu Kang's soul, Raiden made out her final words before she vanished._  
  
"This is worth the price I pay. I love you. Goodbye..."  
  
 _All they could do was watch while she became nothing more than stardust. Both pushed back the tears that were coming._  
  
 _Kronika was going to suffer for this._


End file.
